


A kiss without motive

by UndeadRobins



Series: 50 kisses [29]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: It’s Jack who makes the first move. He can feel a familiar thrum of electricity coursing through his body. He knows what he wants, and he’s hoping that Tang Yi will be willing to provide.
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liangdian/Tang Yi
Series: 50 kisses [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877776
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	A kiss without motive

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get me wrong, I very much ship both Tang Yi/Meng Shao Fei and Jack/Zhao Zi. But I'm a simple girl who just wanted her two favourites to have uncomplicated no-strings-attached sex. 
> 
> Written for one of a series of 50 kisses prompts, in which the prompt is now the title.

It’s Jack who makes the first move.

“I’m staying here tonight,” he tells Tang Yi, when they’re both sitting on the sofa finishing up the last of the reheated meal. It’s been a long day and they’re both a little battered, but they’re also high on adrenaline. Tang Yi’s been talking non-stop, his hands waving around as he speaks, occasionally flicking bits of food across the room in a way he’ll hate in the morning. Jack is quieter, but then he always is, but he can feel a familiar thrum of electricity coursing through his body. He knows what he wants, and he’s hoping that Tang Yi will be willing to provide. 

Tang Yi looks at him. He’s so good-looking, despite (or maybe because of) the bruise on his cheek and Jack has always appreciated pretty things. “I can get you some blankets for the sofa.”

Jack shakes his head with a soft chuckle. He wonders how blatant he’s going to need to be. 

“That’s not what I mean.” 

He knows that Tang Yi is smarter than people give him credit for. If he can’t figure out what Jack means, he’ll drop the idea. He needs Tang Yi to be completely on board with this. He watches as different expressions flicker across Tang Yi’s face; confusion, understanding, realisation, excitement. That was the one he was hoping for. 

Jack puts his bowl and chopsticks down on the coffee table in front of them and shuffles towards Tang Yi. He’s deliberate in his movements, keeping his hands in sight at all times, making sure Tang Yi has every opportunity to move away, to stop him, to say no. 

He does none of those things.

“You know this means nothing,” Jack says when he’s close enough to smell the combination of expensive aftershave and sweat. He reaches out and brushes his finger across the bruise on Tang Yi’s cheek. He wonders what Tang Yi would do if he pressed harder into the bruise. “I’ve got an itch and I was hoping you’d be interested in scratching it.”

Tang Yi smiles at him and Jack thinks – once again – how beautiful the man is. It’s completely true that he doesn’t want anything more than this one night with Tang Yi, but he’s never failed to appreciate him from a purely aesthetic point of view. He and Tang Yi are too similar to ever be happy in a relationship, but he suspects that sex between them is going to be amazing. 

It’s Tang Yi who closes the gap between them, leaning over and catching Jack’s willing mouth with his own. He kisses in exactly the way Jack expected; hard, determined and full of the confidence that Tang Yi oozes from every pore of his being. Tang Yi’s hands are at the back of Jack’s head, tugging him into the position he wants, and Jack is one hundred percent on board with letting Tang Yi take the lead tonight. He nips at Tang Yi’s lower lip, even as his hands search for buttons and ties and anything else he can remove to get him access to Tang Yi’s bare skin.

They’re stretched out on the sofa, clothing either shed or undone, hands exploring every inch of bare skin they can find. They’re still kissing – Jack loves kissing for its own sake, rather than as a precursor to anything else, and he’s delighted to discover that Tang Yi seems to feel the same way – and Jack thinks that maybe he could come (at least the first of several times, he hopes) right here, like this, with Tang Yi’s body covering his, holding him right there. They both know Jack could break the hold with ease, but right now he doesn’t want to. 

He wants Tang Yi to hold him down, to take what he wants, to use him. It’s not always what Jack wants, but here, now, it’s exactly what he needs. It’s been too long since Jack’s been with someone who could match him in strength, who could make him feel _small_. Even longer since he’s been with someone he can trust.

Tang Yi bites at his neck, hard, painful, and perfect, and Jack ruts against Tang Yi’s thigh, seeking the friction he needs. When he comes, it’s with Tang Yi’s mouth on his and Tang Yi’s hands pressing his wrists into the sofa. He’s still spilling into his pants when Tang Yi grinds his own body against Jack’s, desperation making him uncoordinated and clumsy in a way few people have ever seen.

If the name Tang Yi moans as he comes isn’t Jack’s, neither of them will ever mention it.


End file.
